Loving Time Itself
by Jasperslittlesnack17
Summary: You've all heard and seen it before...Bella goes back in time to see Edward. But what if it was turned around? What would happen if 1918 Edward travels forward into the future and meets the 2008 Bella? What would YOU do if you met your future/past self?
1. Chapter 1: 1918

_**A/N: My first story! Squeeeeeeeeee! I'm only fourteen and English isn't my native language so I hope this isn't **_**TOO **_**bad. Anyway here goes:**_

**Loving time itself:**

**Chapter 1: 1918**

**E pov:**

_Clink clink clink._

The sound of metal against glass interrupted my daydreaming. My eyes travelled to my mother. She was currently sitting ram-rod, enjoying the party. Her eyes were trained against the person who was currently readying themselves to speech. I didn't care much about any speeches, so I amused myself by looking around the room.

It was extravagant and had the not-so-subtle tinge of aristocraticness – was that even a word.

"Edward, pay attention!" My father barked from my side. With a sigh I sat up and pretended to listen to the person in front. My mother gave me a scolding look before immersing herself in the speech. I had the urge to roll my eyes. Who could possibly enjoy themselves when the old man talked? I flinched. Where were my manners? It wasn't polite to be so rude, even if it were only in my head. My eyes trekked over the ceiling, finding interest in every crack.

"Edward!" The high pitched voice made me flinch and I automatically reflexed – I tried to distance myself from the annoying sound.

Two hands grabbed my torso and with strength – I didn't even know existed in humans much less a girl – pulled me toward her.

"Hello, Madeleine." I said as polite as I could. I looked over in search for my mother or father knowing they would scold me for not paying attention to the speech, but found that they had left. With a start I noticed that the speech was over and the party was in full swing. Coupled swirled around on the dance floor and the drink flowed. A few men were groping woman in a dark corner. The corners of my mouth pulled down in disgust.

I had hated my uncle and cousin the moment I have set my eyes on them on my fifth birthday. Jake Spencer was only two years younger than me, but I still thought him a sleazy boy. He courted enough girls to fill the Titanic and he had absolutely no respect to older citizens. His father wasn't any better and he spent his days, filling the void his wife had left with booze. I detested both men, but for my mother's sake I had to put up with them. My mother still believed her brother and nephew could be saved.

Currently, I was standing in the middle of one of Jake's raucous parties. It was loud, claustrophobic and smelled of stale beer. My mother and father were eyeing everything in distaste, but didn't complain. They didn't think that the Spencer's were beyond saving.

My head snapped to Madeleine as I felt her sharp nails dig into my shoulder. She fluttered her eyelashes with ridiculous exaggeration. I noticed her corset was pulled tighter than normal and my eyes flit over the crevice in between. With a blush I averted my look and pulled my arm out of her clutches.

"Excuse me." I said as bile rose in my throat. Resisting the urge to gag, I quickly walked outside. Such unashamed, awful behaviour made me sick. Where were these people's morals and sense of pride?

"What's wrong, Eddie?" I groaned as the voice filled my ears. I leaned over the railing and didn't turn around. Jake never was one to be ignored. He bumped my shoulder and slid in next to me with a smug grin.

"I saw you and Madeleine. It looked like she would enjoy making you a man." My nose scrunched and the bile returned.

"You're sick, you know that?" I said. He put a hand on his chest and pretended to faint.

"Oh no please, Dr Masen. Let it not be the Influenza." He pretended to cough. I eyed his slick blond hair swaying in the wind, not wanting to look at his face. I knew he was enjoying the taunting.

"The influenza isn't something to joke about, Jake." I sternly told him, though I didn't know why I bothered. He would laugh it off. As if reading his mind, he started to laugh.

"Oh come on, Ed. Lighten up a bit. Drink some beer, bed some girls." I grimaced. How can a fifteen year old be so full of himself? Years ago it would've been a public scandal if someone lost their virginity out of wedlock.

"No thank you, Jake. I would rather prefer to concentrate on my schoolwork and the army." I winced, even to myself I sounded dull. He laughed having new ammunition for the taunting.

"Ah yes the army. I bet you it's over before you become legal." Anger took over my rational mind and I spoke before thinking.

"Who says I have to be legal?" I was met with silence and it unnerved me. With a frown I turned to look at him.

I guess you could say Jake was a nice looking guy. He had ashy blond hair and the same green eyes my mother's family and I seemed to inherit. He was very muscular and stood almost as tall as me, regardless of the two years difference.

He laughed and I saw the only unattractive thing of him. His yellowed teeth.

"Oh, do we have a rebel over here?" He snorted at the idea. "Well thank you for this stimulating conversation, Eddie. But I have beer to drink and girls to get at." He waggled his eyebrows and loped off.

That had been….unsatisfying. There were so much clever and witty things I could have said, but of course the heat of the moment had completely unbalanced me.

"Edward, what are you doing out here? Jake is going to blow out his candles." My mother's voice made me calm down and I took a few necessary deep breaths.

"I'm coming, mother." She walked in.

I stared into the star-filled sky and ran my hand through my hair, with a sigh I followed my mother inside.

Everyone was gathered around Jake as he stood by a huge cake. The candles flamed and he looked devilish as he smirked in the light.

"Make a wish, Jakie." A female voice sounded from the crowd. Jake smiled widely.

"Why of course." He said as he searched the crowd. The moment his eyes stopped at me, I prepared myself for humiliation. "_I_ wish that Eddie can finally find a girl." He blew out his candles and was met with cheers and chuckles. A few ladies around me smiled flirtatiously. I was absolutely nauseous and the urge to get out of here heightened exponentially.

I ran to the nearest room, my head spinning. The contents of my stomach were churning, begging to be released.

I stumbled forward, knocking down a few ornaments, but I was hardly aware. With a gasp I fell over my feet. My head hit the corner of some or other piece of furniture and I fell into the welcoming darkness.

~*~*~00~*~*~

Loud.

That was the only word my thoughts registered as I lay on a somewhat hard ground. Pebbles dug into my back and I rolled over with a groan. Why was it so loud? Was there some sort of parade going on? Sunlight brightened my eyelids.

Wait sunlight? My room didn't have a window that let sunlight in at morning.

I reluctantly opened my eyes as I become aware of the pounding headache I had.

The sight that met me was…well I didn't know what to think of it.

It was loud and busy and something I had never experienced before in my entire life.

It was a street – I think – but it was made out of a strange black substance. It was filled with what I looked like cars, but they were too modern. The cars we had back home you had to crank to start up and even those were still rare. Only the rich had them and luckily my dad had an important job otherwise we still would've driven by carriage. These cars I presently saw were all kinds of shapes, sizes and colours. Some seemed to purr as they passed while others roared. I looked at them in fascination and horror. What was happening? Was I seeing the future of cars?

"Excuse me. Are you okay?" A squeaky voice sounded from my side. I flinched and my automatic response was to tell Madeleine off, but when I looked up I was shocked to see bouncy, brown curls instead of Madeleine's straight blond tresses. What shocked me even more was to see this girl's attire.

She was wearing an extremely short skirt, ending mid-thigh. In this age if you were caught wearing that, you were accused of seduction and that would not be best. She also wore a low shirt with no corset. I scoffed.

"People these days." I mumbled in disgust. "Could you please put on something less revealing?" I asked out loud, but ignored her response. At this moment I was a little more concerned about my getting here than girls' attires.

"Sorry?" She all, but shouted at me. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I turned to face her fully. Someone had to put her on her place. The moment I looked into her eyes, they widened.

"Edward?" She asked in surprise. "Edward Cullen?" I scrunched my nose; this girl was getting excessively irritating.

"No, my name is Edward Masen." She looked completely bewildered. A cough made me turn around.

I could feel my mouth falling slack, my eyes widened as I took in the man standing in front of me.

It was an exact replica of…well me.

_**A/N: Well there's my horrible attempt at a first chapter. Let me know whether you loved or hated it. In a form of a review!**_

_** REVIEW!**_

_**Lol anyways thanks for reading!**_

_**I like being totally random Xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2: Carlisle?

_**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I absolutely love you guys! I got 13 reviews for my first chapter! Do you guys know how happy that makes me? Okay enough squealing. I just want to let you know that I'll be changing a few dates. In Twilight, Bella arrives in Forks in January. Edward dies in the influenza in September. For the sake of my story, Bella arrives in Forks at the beginning of the school year AKA end of August (for those of you who don't live in the USA). Please bear with me, especially after you read this horrible chapter!**_

**Loving Time Itself**

**Chapter 2: Carlisle?**

_It was an exact replica of…well me._

He was tall and lean. With crazy, bronze-coloured hair that stood up in all directions, just like mine. His face had the same contours, but slightly more refined, sharper.

He looked like my identical twin brother. Yet, like most identical twins there were differences.

He was white, paler than any person I have ever met, while I was tan. He was very muscled, like a wrestler, while I was thin, lean, like a runner.

But what stood out most was his unusual eye colour. Golden, a dark, mysterious golden colour that made me slightly frightened. It felt like I should be running away from this man. He was dangerous.

I took a step back.

"Edward Cullen?" The Madeleine-like-girl said with confusion. Her eyes were alternating between me and the...replica of me.

"No." I said, the same time my replica said: "Yes."

You have got to be joking with me. He has my name, as well?

"Sorry, Jessica. This is my cousin. He doesn't really relate well with strangers." He seemed to be talking to the Madeleine-like-girl. I guessed she knew him. But what was he talking about? Me, his cousin? Well I guess with all the similarities between me and this stranger the assumption wouldn't be far-fetched.

He loped forward, with surprising speed and grabbed my arm.

"Excuse me?" I growled. He just glared at me as he began to steer me away from the girl. What was her name again? Jennifer, Jellica…Jessica? Yes, I think it was Jessica.

"Sorry, Jessica, but you will have to excuse us?" The strange Edward-named-man said and walked away, tugging me behind, before the Jessica girl could talk, which I thought incredibly rude.

"Excuse me, but you're being quiet insensitive. I ask you, politely, to please unhand me." I tried to rip my arm from his hold, but it just tightened.

"I ask you, politely, to please refrain from trying to run away, as I have some things to talk about with you." He growled back.

We arrived in front of one of the strange, new vehicles that was painted a silver colour. He shoved me toward it and walked to the other side.

"Get in." He ordered and I decided to do just that. Not only because I thought his tone scary, but also because he had told the Jessica-girl he was my cousin and I was curious as to find out if that was true.

I climbed into the modern car and found another surprising sight. Everything inside was classy and smooth. I seemed to be sitting on leather…how strange.

Buttons filled the front of the car and I had the urge to press them. What were all these buttons doing in a car? There was also a thin slot, but it seemed like a decoration or something.

The other Edward, it was peculiar to think this man's name was also Edward, took out a strange metal key and inserted it in a hole - I assume - (the steering wheel blocked my view). The car started with a purr and I couldn't contain a small smile.

I have always been a somewhat vehicle enthusiast, but this car. It was absolutely amazing.

"How did you get this car?" I asked, completely bewildered by the huge leap in the technology of cars. He looked at me with an amused smile.

"Oh right. You don't have this type of cars where you're from?" He said with a laugh, as though he was sharing a secret with himself.

"What do you mean 'from where you are from'?" Aren't I still at…wait where was I last?

At James's party. How did I wind up in the middle of a street? Did James and is friends play another prank on me?

I returned my attention to Edward. He was shaking his head, a huge smile on his face.

"Never mind that, now." He was driving and the feeling was amazing. Instead of the rough, bouncing feeling I expected the car smoothly glided over the road.

"How…" I stared at the rows and rows of trees passing by in a blur. The feeling made me incredibly nauseous. "Can you please drive slower?" I asked as we lurched over a bump in the road. It didn't even slow him down. He grinned and sped up.

"I'm going to be sick." I could feel my stomach churning. He stared at me and unexpectedly slowed down to a reasonable pace.

"Don't be sick in my car." He warned me by doing a death stare. This guy was strange. His mood swings were giving me whiplash.

"Don't get sick in YOUR car? I wouldn't be sick if it wasn't for your reckless driving!" I put my head between my legs and breathed in slowly.

"I hate driving slow." He muttered and I stared at him in amazement. He hated driving slow? I was still getting nauseous.

We crossed a bridge and drove into a small, half-concealed opening. I wouldn't have known it was there, if we hadn't driven into it.

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" I asked, somewhat rudely, as we ascended a twisty road. It was barely visible.

"My house." He answered shortly. He wasn't happy with me.

"Alright, but would you mind telling me who you are and why you claim that your my cousin?"

"Like I said before. My name is Edward Cullen and we just so happen to have the same blood running through our veins." Once again it looked like he was enjoying a private joke.

The road ended and opened up to a beautiful meadow, or was it a lawn? Because just a few metres from us stood a magnificent house. It was the type of house that rich people owned and Mother had always enjoyed looking at the fancy architecture. It was a classy white, but something looked out of the ordinary. It had a huge building added to it. Edward clicked a small device and the door of the extension-building opened to reveal several other modern cars. Not one of them looked familiar to me.

He stopped the car inside next to an extravagant, red car. He climbed out and I followed. I walked alongside the beautiful, red vehicle and put out my hand to touch the sleek, shiny surface. I wanted to find out if it was really there or if my imagination had just become overly active.

"Don't you dare touch that car." A female voice spat. I looked around to see an attractive girl walking toward me with a glare on her lovely face. I didn't like her very much. She looked as if she ruled the world and everything-and-one was below her.

She turned and looked at the other Edward.

"Looks like Alice's vision was true. Your past-self looks kinda thin and sickly. I don't like him." I was confused by this exchange.

Did she just imply that I'm Edward's past-self or something?

"Whatever Rose. Don't frighten him, yet. We have to find out why he's here in the first place." I looked back and forth between them, trying to find some logic in this confusing exchange.

"I though Alice already knew the reason. Wasn't that why we knew he was coming in the first place?" I coughed.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but what are you talking about?" The blonde-haired girl scoffed at me, but walked nearer until her face was a few inches away from mine. My heart sped up, not because I have a beautiful girl's lips inches from mine, but because Edward and this beautiful girl had both the same golden eyes that made me want to run away. She smirked.

"Now listen here closely, Archaic. Don't touch my car. EVER!" She walked away with a graceful lope.

"Did she just call me old?" I asked the other Edward. He nodded and pressed his lips together, but a small chuckle escaped.

It was like I had escaped reality and was put on another planet. A strange, futuristic, golden-eyed-people-filled, scary planet.

He walked to a door and stepped inside, I followed him closely.

Inside was the kitchen. All the appliances were metal and shiny and I have to admit I had absolutely no idea what they did. The stove looked almost like the one we had at home, except it too was metal. The countertops looked like it was made of granite. Edward walked past everything, but I continued looking

as I trailed behind him.

We arrived in a beautiful lounge. It was white just like the outside of the house, but it was modern and sleek. There were two couches and an armchair situated in the middle. One couch had two seats and was a light, golden colour. The other couch had three seats and was a white colour. All the seats formed a loose half circle around an ebony coffee-table. On the wall was a strange, big, black square, surrounding it was a vast bookcase filled with what looked like hundreds of books.

A colossal man sat on one of the couches; he looked up when we walked in.

"EDDIE!" He screamed and jumped up making me start.

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward and I said the same time. We glared at each other and then at the huge man again. His eyes twinkled mischievously.

His golden eyes, I noticed.

"Alice, Esme, Jasper. Could you please join us?" The other Edward said in his normal tone. I looked around to see if the people he called were in the room and sure enough they stood by a beautiful concert piano. After staring at the instrument for a while, I looked back at the three people.

The one standing closest to the piano was short with black-spiky hair and an exquisite elvin face. Next to her stood a tall man with honey-blond wavy hair and an intimidating stance. The last was another striking woman, what was in the water here, everyone was extremely good-looking. She had wavy caramel coloured hair and she reminded me of the movies we had at home.

They all had golden-coloured eyes.

"Edward." The latter said with a smile.

"Yes?" Edward and I said the same time, again. Again we glared at each other.

"Would you stop doing that?" I said and only afterwards realized he had said the same as I had, at exactly the same time.

Again.

"Oh this is going to be soooooo much fun." The big guy said with a snort as he watched me and the other Edward glare at each other.

"Okay, relax guys. I know this is very exciting and all that, but we have a mission here." The pixie girl said. She skipped to me and held out a hand.

"Hello Edward Anthony Masen. My name is Alice." I looked at her confused. How had she known my middle name, but Mother didn't raise me a vagabond, so I took her petite hand in mine and pressed my lips on the cold-skin for a second before releasing it. I could've sworn I had heard a growl emanate from the honey-blond haired man.

"Aw, such a gentleman." Alice cooed and patted me on the cheek. "Father is here." She said suddenly afterward. She skipped toward the honey-blond haired man and slid her hand in his.

Ah so they were courting? No wonder he seemed displeasured by the idea of me kissing his girl's hand. I felt blood rush to my face a tell-tale sign that I was blushing.

I heard footsteps outside the door and presumed it was made by her father as she had said.

The door swung open and I gasped as I saw who entered.

"Dr. Cullen?"

_**A/N: Yeaaaahhhh! I finished chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it! Isn't human Edward swoon-worthy? Haha sorry if he may come across a little feminine…remember he's still naïve and innocent! :D Bella will be introduced in about four chapters…I think. **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Let's make it a total of 30 reviews people! That's just 17 to go!**_

_**All my love **_

_**I like being totally random! Xxx**_

_**P.S. Sorry for not coming back to you guys on the reviews! I was extremely busy, but I promise I'll answer each and every review I get from now on. Just so that you know I recognize you, here are the names of those who did review, I thank you:**_

_**Cullenchanel**_

_**FuckingShitNeverGetsOld**_

_**Snowystar2**_

_**Fire1**_

_**Mimiscout**_

_**Bluegirl27262**_

_**Slytherin-pwincess-no1**_

_**Team Edward Rules All**_

_**Miss Martha**_

_**Sweetie7smiled**_

_**DizzyIzzyCullen**_

_**StillInLoveWithSirius**_

_**Amy Whitlock**_


	3. Chapter 3: One confused Edward

_**A/N: Ahhhhhhh I got 15 reviews! Not the 17 I wanted to have, but hey…you guys are still awesome, fantastic, great… the list goes on! See ya on the bottom, on with the story! This is a crappy chapter!**_

_**Oh and 2brown-eyes:**_

_**I literally read your review as I posted this chapter! Lol anyway Bella hasn't met any of the Cullens, yet! ;)**_

**Loving Time Itself:**

**Chapter 3: Time travel + Vampires + Unfiltered truth = Headache and a very confused Edward.**

"_Dr. Cullen?"_

The blond-haired man walked forward with a small smile on his face, as if he was amused.

"I have to stop betting against you, Alice." He said with a laugh, while his golden eyes stopped on the above-mentioned. She smirked and laughed a tinkling laugh. Her golden eyes filled with mirth.

"Haven't I been saying that for years, Carlisle?" She answered with another giggle. I looked back at our local doctor. He had smile on his face and he looked at Alice with fondness.

I noticed that he also had golden eyes and I made the assumption that this was his family with all the similarities. He turned back to me and sighed.

"It has been a while, Edward." He said. I nodded.

"It has indeed, sir. What has it been, two months? I was so glad you had treated mother, she is doing so well since, sir." A few chuckles sounded in the room and I looked to see that everyone was smiling at me. What had I said that amused them so much?

Dr. Cullen looked at the others with a stern, yet, amused face.

"I assume you haven't told him, yet?" He asked.

"Hell no, Carlisle. I saw that he wasn't going to take it too well, so the rest of the family and I have decided we should rather give you the honour." I gasped as the curse word flew out of Alice's mouth.

Other Edward mumbled something under his breath and the rest of the family chuckled again. Was I missing something? My mind processed what Alice had said and I could feel myself frowning.

"Excuse me, but I feel that I am missing something of importance here." I interjected and Dr. Cullen sighed.

"I think it would be best if you sat down, Edward." My frown deepened. They looked rather solemn and I hoped nothing had happened to my parents. I turned and sat down on the three seat couch. Alice plopped herself down next to me with the honey-blond man next to her. The colossal man sat on the two-seater with the blond woman from the cars next to him. I hadn't even realized she had walked into the room. I looked in shock as she sat on his lap.

My eyes darted back to Dr. Cullen to see if he was going to protest, but he didn't. He sat down on the armchair and the caramel-coloured hair woman sat on one of the armrests next to him.

I looked back at the blond woman and huge man and then noticed something rather disconcerting. They both had golden eyes. And I was sure golden wasn't a common colour for eyes, so that cancelled out the possibility that they weren't family.

Did incest join the futuristic cars?

I looked back at Alice and the man beside her. Their hands were entwined and I stifled a gasp.

Alice giggled beside me and I looked at her. She winked and I started to blush again. Other Edward decided to continue standing.

"How about we all introduce ourselves first?" Dr. Cullen asked with a polite smile. I nodded in agreement, because it would be better to put names to the faces. "I'm Carlisle and I would prefer that you call me on my first name. Dr. Cullen makes me feel so old." He chuckled and looked up at the caramel-coloured hair woman. She kindly smiled at me.

"Hello Edward, dear. My name is Esme and Carlisle is my husband. I'm ecstatic to have you here." She stood up and I froze as she gave me a somewhat awkward hug. After a second she pulled away and sat down again. Esme looked at the blond girl and we waited. She huffed in annoyance.

"I'm Rosalie and I am going to kill you if you ever touch my cars." She said it so nonchalantly that it surprised me. It was as if she was just saying that she was going for a walk. She looked at her nails and started polishing them on her sweater.

"My name is Emmett and I want to know when the fun stuff starts." The colossal man said. He pouted and the others just shook their heads, saying nothing.

"Masen already knows my name." Edward said with a smile. I raised my eyebrow.

Masen, huh? That'll make things less annoying.

Alice smiled and nodded as if reading my mind.

"Well Edward already knows my name and I think we should call you Masen. This two Edward's thing is confusing me a lot." She giggled and the others shook their heads in agreement. I smiled and she patted my hand.

"My name's Jasper." The man next to Alice said. I nodded to show him that I had heard.

"So Carlisle I suppose this is your family?" I asked as I turned toward him. He smiled.

"Actually, Ed- Masen, it's my adopted family. Esme is my wife and Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward are my adopted sons and daughters." He smiled fondly.

Ah, so it wasn't incest. Thank goodness, I would have been a little uncomfortable with the idea of a relationship with a family member. But the eyes…

"It's quite strange to have the same coloured eyes if you're all adopted." I said with a chuckle. Carlisle blanched.

It was silent for a moment. Someone coughed.

"Carlisle?" I asked again. He laughed and smiled.

"I will have to ask you to trust me, Masen." He said. "Because there are some things I have to clarify with you first." I nodded for him to continue.

"Edward, what's the date?" He asked seriously. I raised my eyebrow and snorted.

"Excuse me, is this relevant in any way, Carlisle?" The corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

"It is, Masen." He studied me while I looked at him dubiously. With a sigh I relented. If yesterday was Jake's party then today was…

"It's the 14th of August. Though I really wonder how this could be pertinent, Carlisle."

"I asked you to trust me, Masen. Now, what year is it?"

"1918." I answered without hesitation.

I was met with silence.

It was deafening.

"Carlisle?" I asked bemused. He sighed.

"It's 2008, Edward." I stared at him for a while before bursting with laughter.

"Okay Carlisle this has been some great sport, but I believe the joke has gone far enough." They stared at me with pity in their eyes.

"We're not joking, Masen." Alice said with a sad smile on her face.

I faltered.

"This is preposterous, Carlisle." I vehemently argued. "How can you expect me to believe this…this tale? For it is surely but just a tale. Are you really here or are you but just a figment of my imagination. Have I gone completely insane or am I a fool to believe you?"

I was sure my face was completely red at this stage. I hated it when people thought me a fool.

"Told you he wouldn't take it well." Alice chippered.

I looked at all the Cullens and found that they all looked perfectly serious.

"Edward, please just let me explain." Carlisle said as he tugged on his hair. He looked so distressed that he didn't even bother to use my new nickname or maybe he thought I would take him more seriously if he spoke my first name.

I nodded curtly, the atmosphere of the room told me not to argue this once. Carlisle talked so fast I had to strain my hearing to hear what was being said.

"Well you see, Edward, Alice has the ability to see things others can't. Like visions of the future." I wanted to interrupt, but he held up his hand and sternly looked at me. I closed my mouth. "She saw you at Jake's party." Again I tried to interject.

"Please, Edward, let me just explain. We will answer all your questions afterward, I promise." I nodded reluctantly.

"So Alice saw you at Jake's party and she saw his wish when he blew out his candle. She also saw you waking up in our century. Edward, you have to understand that there are things in this world you know nothing about. I must admit that in all my years I haven't seen or heard anything about time-travel. But we believe that your purpose here is to find a girl to love, as it was in Jake's wish." I blinked.

"Carlisle…this is too much. Do you mean to imply that Alice here can foresee the future? And you want me to believe that I travelled from another time?" I swallowed. My head was spinning and my breaths were coming out in short puffs.

"I'm afraid so, Edward."

"Then explain this, Carlisle. How are you here if you had been with me in the past?" Carlisle sighed, but it wasn't him that answered.

"That's easily explained." Other Edward said. "We're vampires and you just so happen to be a younger version of myself."

My head pounded.

"Vampires?" I whispered to myself. I felt nauseated.

Black spots filled my vision and I gladly sank into the darkness.

Glad to be away from the craziness.

_**A/N: Okay so I just wanted to tell you guys that I changed my name to Jasperslittlesnack17. My older sister was the original Jasperslittlesnack, but she stopped writing stories and deleted her account. I stole her name, because I happen to think it's awesome! Lol and some of you wondered why there is such animosity between the two Edward's. Well Vamp Ed is envious of Human Ed because…well he's still human and he can have a family and stop himself from becoming a vamp! Bella shall arrive in chapter 5 (that rhymed. ) **_

_**I am sorry for what I am about to say, but I am holding my next chapter hostage because y'all didn't meet my previous quota:**_

_**0 – 5 reviews = Update in two weeks Saturday!**_

_**5 – 10 reviews = Update next Wednesday!**_

_**10 – 15 reviews = Update next Tuesday!**_

_**15 – 20 reviews = Update the day after tomorrow!**_

_**20 – 25 reviews = Update tomorrow! ;)**_

_**So start clicking that button down there!**_

_**All my love**_

_**Jasperslittlesnack17 Xoxo**_

_**P.S. Sorry for the long A/N.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Acclimatising

_**A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews! **_

_**Okay so what I'm about to say is pretty important so please read:**_

_**Bella hasn't met the Cullens, yet. She's going to meet them the first day of school, but I don't want to spoil anything so just read!**_

_**Bella will arrive in the next chapter! :D**_

**Loving Time Itself:**

**Chapter 4: Acclimatising**

A week had passed since I have arrived in this century. I guess you could say I was slowly acclimatising to the idea of mythical happenings. The time travelling took the most time to wrap my head around. Everything was modern and tons of new discoveries have been made since 1918. Like the television.

I had been introduced to this strange device only two days after my arrival.

_*Flashback*_

_Emmett plopped down next to me with sigh. _

"_Mase, I'm bored." He whined and took a bizarre object from the coffee table. It was black with several buttons on. Emmett pressed down on one of the buttons – a huge red one – and I started as an image appeared on the black square on the wall I had seen earlier._

_My jaw was slack as an image disappeared and a new one took its place in mere seconds._

"_What on earth is that?" I asked as a strange man arrived on the square with a gun in his hand. He pulled the trigger and I shoved Emmett off the couch. I cowered under the coffee table._

_What had just happened? Did someone just shoot at us?_

_Emmett laughed boisterously at me and I scowled._

"_What was that? You could have gotten us killed!" I shouted as I crawled out from underneath the table._

_Emmett helped me up though he seemed to have a little trouble since he was still laughing very loudly._

"_Masen you're extremely silly. It's a television." I stared blankly at him. Was he actually expecting me to know what that was? "You know, you can watch movies and series and stuff on it." He tried again, motioning with his hand as if thinking I'd catch on._

"_Is this a futuristic thing?" I asked, hesitantly. I was still unsure about this whole time travelling business, but Carlisle had showed me a few futuristic objects to convince me._

_I was slightly disgusted about men and woman's attires these days, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. Alice had taken it upon herself to assure that my clothing fit into today's fashion._

_Emmett laughed pulling me from my reverie._

"_It is, Masen. Now stand up and face the television like a man." He burst into giggles once again._

_*End of flashback*_

I would say that I was definitely more educated with modern times, but the truth is that I see something new every single day.

It was disconcerting to say the least.

Carlisle had told me all about being vampires. I had been extremely relieved to find out that they fed from animals and not humans – hence the golden eyes. I remember after I had awoken from my fainting that I had the strongest urge to run away from these people. Hey, who could blame me? I was afraid I might get eaten. Luckily Jasper calmed me down.

It didn't seem to be enough that they were vampires and that they had super strength and speed, but some of them also had to have special abilities.

Like Alice, Jasper and Edward. Alice, like mentioned before I had fainted, could see the future, Jasper had the ability to feel and change emotions – like an empath – thus why he could calm me down and Edward could read minds. It was the scariest feeling when he told me exactly what I had been thinking. I now try to avoid him.

It turns out that I'm Edward and he is me…90 years later.

Like I said, disconcerting.

We had spent quiet a lot of time pondering my reason for being in the future. We thought, without doubt, that it had to do with a girl since I had arrived in this century immediately after Jake had made his, unintentional harmful, wish.

I really missed my mother and father and friends and I tried everything to figure out what I should do precisely to get back to my time. There had been a moment where I had been thrown into darkness as I had the depressing idea of maybe never even going back to my time, but Alice had shaken some sense into me.

What confused everyone, however, was that other Edward hasn't even found his love, so how could I find mine when we were essentially the same person.

The front door opened and Esme walked in with what looked like thousands of plastic bags. Plastic was at least something I knew.

I remember the time that Leo Hendrik Baekeland had made the incredible discovery of plastic when I was only three years old. Everyone had been hyped up about this amazing, revolutionary discovery. It had evolved even further in the years.

The door banged as it closed and I jumped up from my seat in the living room to help Esme with the bags.

"Edward, dear, stop that! I can carry this, remember the super strength." She said with a giggle. I shook my head and smiled at her. Esme was the only one that insisted on calling me Edward.

"Sorry, Ma'am, you'll have to blame my mother. She didn't raise me to be rude." Esme rolled her eyes and smiled before walking off to the kitchen. I picked up the few bags she had given me and followed.

That was one thing that I had really enjoyed since my time here in the future. Esme made amazing food and she has even taking it upon herself to teach me about the appliances and how she cooked my food. It was bewildering, but I already loved Esme like she was my second mother so I listened with rapt attention.

I looked with bright eyes as she packed out item after item and telling me where to put it. She pulled out a frozen pizza and I smiled. Esme knew that I have really become attached to pizza and she would make it for me every chance she got.

I thanked her and kissed her on the cheek before walking back into the living room.

Everyone was inside except for Carlisle who was at the hospital (he worked as a doctor, a feat that continues to amaze me) and Esme was still in the kitchen.

I sat down next to Alice. She was like the sister I have never had and she helped me to cope with everything. Actually I had bonded with all the Cullens in different aspects, though some were harder to crack through then others.

Like Rosalie, I found out that she wanted to be human and that being around me upset her, a little. But she had warmed up to me when I had asked her about modern-day cars. Jasper had also been somewhat hesitant. Alice told me that he was the newest to the vegetarian diet and that my blood was a temptation. It was slightly scary at first, but seeing the faith the others put in him, made me want to ease his worries. He had to hunt more than others, but we had started to become closer by playing chess. He won all the time, but it felt good to get to know him.

Alice smiled at me when I sat down and continued to flick through a magazine. I smiled at myself, realizing that I had at least started to recognize new things, like the magazine.

Emmett was absorbed in what was happening on the television. It looked like a football match. At least I knew about sports. His head lay on Rosalie's lap and she was stroking his dark curls while reading a book. Jasper was on another electronic device and I didn't ask what, my head was still slightly pounding because of all the information I had taken in this past week.

Edward was sitting on the piano chair in front of the gorgeous instrument. He must be able to play, because I can and well…he is me. He looked up and nodded my way.

This mind-reading thing is really weird. He smiled and nodded again.

"Carlisle will be here in a few minutes." Alice said not even looking up. "And he has some news for you Masen." I raised my eyebrow, but she continued to read her magazine.

"What news?" I asked. She didn't look up and she didn't even answer.

This little pixie could be so frustrating.

After about two minutes, I could hear a car purring into the garage before stopping. Carlisle must be home.

After another minute Carlisle and Esme arrived from the kitchen.

"You're food is almost done, Edward dear." Esme smiled. I thanked her and looked back at Carlisle.

"Alice says that you have some news for me." I stated and he smiled before nodding. He sat down on the armchair.

"Well, Masen, I think that you should accompany the others to school tomorrow." I frowned.

Alice had been talking of school and what she could wear to school this past week non-stop. I didn't expect to join them.

"Why would I need to go to school, Carlisle?" I asked bewildered. "I would make a fool out of myself." He sighed.

"Jessica saw you the day you arrived and she has been spreading the rumour that another Cullen has arrived." Alice said rolling her eyes. "We decided it would be best if you joined us at school. It would be boring at home without us." She winked.

I looked back at Carlisle and he smiled reassuringly. I gulped.

"Carlisle, I'm still not too sure that this is the best idea."

"Relax, Alice has insured that you have at least once of us in each of your classes and they'll help you."

Esme walked into the room and handed me a slice of pizza. I smiled my thank you before nodding at Carlisle.

"I'll try." Was all I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Well I just want to tell you that we will all be hunting tonight in preparation for tomorrow and we'll be back in the morning." He walked out.

I took a bite of the gooey cheese and hummed in appreciation.

An hour later I bid my goodbyes and goodnights to the Cullens and walked upstairs to Edward's bedroom. Esme had offered his room to me and I think that he didn't particularly like me in his room. Actually I had the feeling that he didn't care for me either, which was strange since we were the same person. He actually didn't like himself if he didn't like me, confusingly enough.

I sank into the warm bed and sighed.

My stomach was filled with butterflies as I thought about joining school tomorrow.

I sank into the darkness. Dreaming dreams of what could possibly go wrong tomorrow.

_**A/N: This was kinda a filler chapter! In the next one Bella arrives *squeeeeee*. Okay so thanks for reviewing! I didn't respond to your reviews 'cause I thought you guys would rather have another chapter! Special mention to SNGWOW who had a birthday yesterday! Thanks for reviewing and happy b-day!**_

_**All my love**_

_**Jasperslittlesnack17 Xoxo**_

_**P.S. Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5: A brownhaired goddess

_**A/N: Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! I won't keep you this time, so on with the story **_

**Loving Time Itself:**

**Chapter 5: A brown-haired goddess.**

I was awoken from my fitful sleep by Esme, whom was sporting a cheek-splitting grin. The whole night long I have been tossing and turning as I thought about being around hormonal teenagers. Don't understand me wrong, yes there had been hormonal teens at my age. I couldn't possible forget Jake and his atrocious behaviour regarding women.

But in this age it seems that you acted on the lustful thoughts, an idea that made me inadvertently blush each time my mind strayed toward it.

"Edward, dear, it's time to wake up and go to school." Esme looked a little too excited about the prospect of me going to school and undisputedly make a fool of myself.

I groaned and mumbled about sleeping for a few more minutes and then my head shot up as I sensed opportunity.

"You know, Esme, I am still awfully tired and it wouldn't do for me to collapse from exhaustion at school. I think I should rather stay at home and sleep." I pouted as an effort to sway her.

She looked at me doubtfully before walking out of my room. After recovering, from the shock of Esme's easy surrendering, I burrowed my head into the soft pillow and closed my eyes with a contented hum.

And then it hit me.

Literally hit me. I sat up spluttering as the cold water started to chill me to the bone.

My eyes shot up to see Esme smiling sweetly with a bucket in her hand.

"What was that for?" I choked as I quickly stood up from the cold wet bed. I shook my head and couldn't resist splashing Esme with the little droplets that flew from my hair. She squealed and laughed.

"No wonder you and Edward are the same person. Both of you are so irritatingly stubborn." She eyed me wearily, probably wondering if I was going to shake my hair again. I just smiled innocently. "Now go take a shower and get dressed. You don't want to be late for your first day." I opened my mouth to protest, but Esme silenced me by imitating throwing some more water over me. With a jump I noticed that the bucket still had some water in.

I ran to the bathroom, followed by Esme's laughter.

The shower was refreshing, yet, nothing could brighten my day today. I walked into my/Edward's room – that sentence was confusing in so many ways – and saw that someone had put some clothes out for me. No second guesses to whom it might me.

"Thanks, Alice." I shouted, though it was unnecessary, because of the super hearing.

I heard a faint: "Your welcome, Mase."

I dressed quickly and felt my miserable mood become a little lighter. At least I was going to fit in clothing wise.

I wore black jeans with a blue button-down shirt. I had slowly become used to the clothing as well, although, women's attires don't particularly appeal to me, yet. I also put on what Alice had called Chucks.

I brushed my hair to none avail. It was as unruly as ever. Alice had been particularly annoyed and as she had tried to calm it, she had continuously muttered about how she had been hoping that human Edward's hair would be more yielding than vampire Edward's.

I walked downstairs and was met with a delicious aroma. I followed my nose and walked into the kitchen where I saw Esme standing behind the stove with a flower-print apron on. She flipped something in a pan and looked up as I walked in.

"Your breakfast is almost ready, dear." She flipped the unknown food in the pan once again. I walked to the breakfast bar and sat down as I thought about the term of endearment Esme had chosen for me. She didn't call any of the other Cullen kids 'dear'.

All thoughts flew out of the window when Esme put a plate in front of me with some cutlery and orange-juice. I looked at the food and smiled happily. I loved omelettes.

I enjoyed my meal, the company, however, not so much. Alice was bugging me about what I can and can't do at school and I could truthfully say that I was slightly overwhelmed.

"Don't answer questions in class, even if you think you know the answer, it might have changed in a decade." I cocked my head, looking at the little pixie in amusement. "Oh and if the teacher asks you to answer a question just say 'you don't know'." I nodded, but she mumbled something afterward. I caught snippets of it but just shrugged, if I couldn't hear it, it probably wasn't important.

After thanking Esme for breakfast I went upstairs to brush my teeth. Another thing that had transformed significantly, the toothbrush I had had was made with horse hair while these toothbrushes were made with nylon (Jasper had told me). Thank goodness the toothpaste was generally the same, even if it might be a little bit more minty.

"Come on, Masen. We have to get going!" I heard Emmett shout. I sighed and trudged downstairs. To say that I wasn't excited about today would be a little bit of an understatement.

The frown on my face seemed to alert some of the more perceptive Cullens of my dejected mood.

"It'll be fine, Masen." Carlisle said and he patted me on the back. He wore his doctor's coat and he had a briefcase in his hand. I swallowed dramatically and I saw Alice roll her eyes.

"Oh stop the dramatics for god's sake." Another thing I wasn't used to was the swearing of today. Everyone in the house would occasionally throw around a curse word and Esme would commonly chastise them. But that didn't really deter them and I have found that I flinched quite a lot.

"Language!" Esme hissed, but she had a sparkle in her eye. Esme rarely got really mad at anyone. Even when Emmett and Jasper had broken a window wrestling, she had only told them to replace it calmly. Which made it more scary, to tell the truth.

"Here you go, Mase." Alice handed me a bag and showed me how to sling it on my back. "All the essentials you need for school are in it." I thanked her.

Everyone walked to the garage and piled into different cars. Because I was joining them, there wasn't enough space in just one car. Carlisle drove away in a Mercedes if I remember what Rosalie had said correctly. I knew that make. Rosalie climbed into the red convertible, a BMW, and Edward scowled.

"Masen is NOT driving with me?" He said as he looked at me with slight disgust. I sighed, it didn't seem that the hate Edward reserved for me had lessened any since. Baffling, I tell you. Rosalie sighed and waved me over with an air of reluctance.

"It's so nice to know that you people enjoy my company." I muttered. I was the master of sarcasm – note the sarcasm. I inwardly laughed at my thoughts and climbed into the ostentatious vehicle. Jasper and Alice had decided to join Edward in his silver Volvo.

Rosalie and Emmett chattered in the front of the car and I thought about my cover story for school.

We thought that it would be best if we told the people at school that I was Edward's long lost cousin, hence the same look, but also explaining the differences. My full name is Masen Spencer. It was Alice's idea that I took Jake's surname because if someone should call me by it, it would sound more familiar. I wasn't particularly ecstatic about that. The reason I am in Forks is that my parents are deceased and that the court has located Edward here and that they had asked if Carlisle would mind me staying there until other arrangements were made. I just hoped that I could remember everything.

The trees flashed past and I felt a little queasy, but it wasn't as bad as when I had driven with Edward for the first time.

We made it to school in no time.

It was bigger than the school I had attended. My school had only had seven classrooms and teachers. This school had multiple buildings, like mismatched houses and a lot of students roamed the car park. A few people looked up as Rosalie stopped the car, Edward following up closely.

I climbed out and found that everyone was now staring at me. I felt the tips of my ears warm up and I was certain they had turned a reddish colour.

"It'll really be fine, Mase." Jasper said. "Though I just want to remind you to not make any friends, it could endanger our secret." I had been upset when they had suggested that, as if I didn't possess the ability to not go blathering their secrets. Rather than protest I decided that I should rather just nod. Which I promptly did.

Alice skipped into my vision and handed me some papers. After further inspection I found out that it was my schedule, slip of blank paper and a number. Alice pulled me to the direction of the nearest building. It was filled with strange metal objects.

"Mase, these are lockers. You enter that number you have in your hand in and store the books you don't need for before lunch in it." I nodded and Alice showed me how to put in the combination and I couldn't help but look at it in fascination.

"I'll help you to open it at lunch again until you get the hang of it." I smiled gratefully.

"Come on, we have to get to Calculus. I have it with you."

I followed Alice to the class, ignoring the curious looks sent my way.

The inside of the classroom was filled with posters and modern desks. My school had desks that opened up and were large and wooden. The desks here were just a thin slab of light wood and you slid in when you wanted to sit down. I moved to one, but Alice grabbed my elbow and kept me in front. I frowned.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"You have to have the teacher sign your slip and you have to introduce yourself. He will arrive in 3…2…1." A bald, slight over-weight man walked in with a donut in his hand. I shook my head at Alice's nonchalant predicting. She went to sit in a seat at the back and glared as a guy wanted to sit next to her. Her antagonistic stare made the student quickly relocate. I turned to the teacher, who was immersed in his donut.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm new here and I need you to sign this slip." He looked up at me in surprise and took another bite out of his frosty delicacy. He took my slip from my outstretched hand and signed it before thrusting it back.

An electronic bell buzzed and more students streamed in.

"Introduce yourself." The educator barked, which I thought incredibly rude.

I looked up to see that everyone was seated and looking at me curiously. No need to call for attention then. I cleared my throat.

"Hello, my name is Masen Spencer. I have moved from Chicago to Forks for personal reasons." I pretended to look slightly upset. I walked toward Alice, who had kept the seat next to her empty.

The class passed by quickly and without incident. The teacher didn't ask me anything once, probably thinking that I didn't know anything. But the Calculus problems here I had done long ago. It was easy and I smiled reassuringly at Alice who returned the smile with her own.

The bell rang again and everyone packed their stuff up. A girl walked to me and I flinched at her suggestive clothing. I looked up at her face and recognized the brown curls immediately.

"Jessica?" I asked cautiously. She inspected me with an air of snootiness.

"I thought you had said that your name is Edward Masen." She stated confused. My eyes widened.

I had completely forgotten that I had told her my real name. I looked at Alice with a pleading expression. She just giggled.

"Masen is known to play pranks and sometimes he likes to pretend to be Edward because they look alike. Masen is Edward's cousin." Jessica nodded and smiled at me.

"Well I guess that, totally, makes sense." She trailed her finger from my chest down my arm. "Want me to show you your next class?" I shivered and grimaced in disgust. She took the shiver the wrong way and giggled while stroking my arm again.

"Sorry, Jellica, but Alice is going to show me." I purposefully gave her the wrong name to put her off the flirting. I had absolutely no inclination to court her.

"It's Jessica!" She called behind me.

Alice laughed.

"Nice one, Mase, now come on. You have history with Jasper." She showed me the building and I walked by myself. Once again followed by whispers and stares.

As the day progressed I noticed that the stares and whispers became an occurrence every time I walked into a room. The work proved to be easy and so far not one teacher had asked me a direct question. It was now lunch and I walked to the cafeteria with Edward, which made people stare even more.

My entrance into the cafeteria was nerve-wrecking. Edward told me not to get any food and to rather eat their props. I had asked him what props meant, but he just laughed and walked to the table all the Cullens were sitting at. I smiled at them as I sat down.

My lunch consisted of telling the Cullens how my day had been so far and avoiding curious eyes.

"Edward, can you check Bella Swan's thoughts? I told you guys last week that she was coming and she's here today." Alice said. "I just want to make sure she isn't suspicious."

Edward nodded looked around the cafeteria in search of the Bella Swan girl. His eyes fixed on something and he concentrated. I watched him as his face shifted from strenuous to frustrated.

"I can't read her mind." He hissed at the others. We all stayed silent for a second as we contemplated the complications. Then we all talked at the same time.

"How did this happen?" Rosalie.

"Nice, finally someone who can thwart Eddie's power!" Emmett.

"This could be dangerous." Jasper.

"What?" Me.

Alice just had a knowing smile on her face. We all turned to stare at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward growled. We looked back at Alice. She shrugged and smiled sweetly.

"It's nice to see you surprised for once." We looked back at Edward.

"I was surprised enough that my past self was coming to visit." We looked back at Alice.

"It's still fun." We looked back at Edward.

"Not for me it isn't." We looked back at Alice, who stood up with her unbitten apple and unopened soda. She threw away her tray and walked out with a graceful lope.

The rest of lunch was slightly uncomfortable and Edward would repeatedly look behind my shoulder, presumably at Bella Swan.

"Jessica is telling her about us." He mumbled and the other Cullens listened intently. I scowled at the fact that I wouldn't be able to hear everything. Part of me also pitied Bella Swan for being new and being Jessica's friend.

"Come on let's go." Jasper said and we all stood up throwing away our food. Even I hadn't been hungry, the butterflies in my stomach made it near impossible to eat. Jasper helped me with my locker since Alice wasn't available.

Next I had Spanish with Emmett. It was a relaxing and funny period. Emmett would imitate the Spanish teacher every time she turned her back. It was amusing and I was glad that at least some part of my day wasn't bad. Some kids approached me, but Emmett's size and boisterous personality scared them off.

The bell rang and Emmett smiled at me before saying: "Alice wants to apologize." I looked at him in confusion. Apologize for what?

"She knows she promised you that you'll have one of us in each of your classes, but it turns out your gym class was already full." I grimaced, but nodded begrudgingly.

I slowly slogged to gym. My day has officially taken a turn for the worst.

I walked into the gym and introduced myself to the coach. He told me that I didn't have to do anything today since I'm new. I walked to a bench and prepared myself for an unsatisfying period.

The door burst open and a flustered girl came appeared. My breath hitched as I took in her appearance.

She was a brown-haired goddess.

Her brown curls were a beautiful, entrancing mahogany and they glinted slightly in the artificial light, making them appear almost red. Her body was soft and slender – obviously not an athlete – and I had an urge to protect her. I couldn't see her eyes from where I sat, but I was sure they were just as impossibly perfect like the rest of her. She had creamy, pale, white skin, and a lovely red blush sprinkled her cheek. She talked to the coach and he motioned my way. I realized that she was going to sit with me. I guessed she was also new here, it didn't look like she was injured. She stumbled as she walked my way and I couldn't help but chuckle. Of course she's clumsy, maybe that's why she's sitting out.

Closer up, I noticed a few other physical traits. Her lips were full and a light pink that accentuated her pale skin. Her top lip was slightly too full and overshadowed her bottom, but this little imperfection made me smile. The Cullens sometimes annoyed me with their perfection.

She had freckles sprinkled on her button-nose.

She was beautiful. Not a full-on beauty that intimidated people like Rosalie, but a more subtle beauty. You couldn't help but just admire her.

"H-hey, I'm Bella." She stuttered as she looked at me nervously. Was I making her nervous?

"I'm Ed-Masen." The nostalgic feeling passed. I couldn't tell her my real name and I wanted to. So much. She nodded at me.

"Your family of Edward, right?" She asked as we watched the class play some volleyball. I just nodded, I wasn't sure that I could talk and lie to this beauty. "He's a little strange." She said nervously again. I looked at her and found that she was biting her lip. I forced my eyes to hers.

"He is." I chuckled and we both laughed. The ice had broken after that and we continued the rest of class laughing and chatting. She was clever and I enjoyed making conversation with her.

"You speak rather old-fashioned." She picked up and I just chuckled again. Perceptive girl.

"I guess that's just me." She cocked her head as she looked at me again. My heart sped up and I blushed, causing her to blush.

The bell rang and we both startled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." We said at the same time. I grinned and waved goodbye before walking outside to Rosalie's car. Boys were crowded around it.

"Masen!" Alice called for me next to Edward's Volvo. She glared at me when I walked to her. "You know you're not allowed to talk to Bella Swan." I sighed and racked my brain for an excuse. She shook her head.

"Just don't do it again, Mase. You're just setting yourself up for disappointment." She took my backpack and rummaged through before extracting the paper the teachers had to sign.

I was still confused by her precious comment about setting myself up for disappointment

I climbed into Rosalie's car with Emmett and Rosalie and we sped away, almost hitting a few boys on the way. I looked back to see Bella walking out of a building that read _office_. She looked a little upset and I sighed.

I won't be able to talk to her again. It wouldn't be good for her.

We arrived at home and seconds later Edward's Volvo followed. He stormed out the moment his car was parked and walked into the house.

"What was with him?" Emmett asked as we all walked into the house.

"Bella's his singer. Her blood is stronger to him than any other human's." The other's eyes widened and Emmett looked sick.

The before-mentioned ran upstairs with Rosalie close on his heels. I looked at Alice in confusion.

"Edward is okay. We're just glad he had hunted yesterday. He would've probably had to leave if he didn't." I nodded though I wasn't sure I completely understood.

That evening had been slightly uncomfortable for everyone. The whole family had been upset and worried about Edward. Jasper and Emmett had gone to with him to hunt. I couldn't exactly empathise, seeing as how I'm not completely sure what I have to empathise for.

I fell into my bed after eating and showering. I knew I had to be worried about Edward, but I could only think about one thing.

The brown-haired goddess:

Bella Swan.

_**A/N: And that's it! Okay so I have a recommendation for a story I think y'all should read. I happen to love it!**_

_**It's called Edward, who? By CynicalDreamerC**_

_**Summary: "The day started off just like any other…" Bella's particular day has no ordinary, "every other" ending. Whoever said hitting somebody with your car was a bad thing? "My eyes widen, but my reflexes are slow, and all I see before I hit the figure are two wide green eyes – staring at me in horror…" *daily updates***_

_**All my love **_

_**Jasperslittlesnack17 Xoxo**_

_**P.S. Please review! And all shall be revealed soon! ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy is a nasty thing!

_**A/N: ! Another filler. On we go…**_

**Loving Time Itself:**

**Chapter 6: Jealousy is a nasty thing.**

It was extremely cold this morning and I comfortably snuggled inside my warm jacket. These were the times I thanked God for Alice. She had made sure to equip me with the right attire to handle Washington's winter.

I had handled the cold much better and I didn't know whether my comfort was caused by the modern clothing providing easy warmth or whether Chicago had colder winters.

The other Cullens also seemed to be unaffected by the icy weather. Apparently, they weren't only indestructible to any objects that attempted to hurt them, but they also had the ability to be nonchalant about any temperature or atmosphere.

Alice and Jasper had their heads huddled closely together and Rose and Emmett were of doing who knows what – I didn't really want to know.

Edward was leaning against his Volvo. His head was down and he was mouthing something to himself.

Last night had been tense and the family had fought for what seemed like hours.

Edward wasn't sure that he could control himself around Bella and her 'delectable' scent. Carlisle was fully confident that Edward could rein the monster in. Esme just wanted Edward to stay. Alice sat still with a knowing smile on her face, confusing us all. Emmett was baffled about Edward's aptitude to not attack his singer. Jasper and Rosalie were adamant that it would be easier to just kill Bella – which caused a whole other argument about conserving human life.

I wanted them all to stay away from her. I didn't care that they hunted animals. I had the, admittedly irrational, urge to protect the beautiful girl.

Finally, Carlisle had forbidden Rosalie or Jasper to do anything concerning Bella Swan – a fact that made me less nervous.

"We'll see how you react to her scent tomorrow. Perhaps the bloodlust will desensitize after you've been in her presence for a while. We'll go hunt tonight in preparation. Just try not to breathe too much and you'll be fine. You're stronger than this, Edward."

Even though these words were meant to help Edward, it made him even more upset. He stormed up to his room before Carlisle could finish talking.

He only came out from his room to hunt with Carlisle and the rest of the time he brooded, causing me to sleep in Alice's room.

Now, standing in the parking lot at school, I couldn't help but notice that he didn't look so sure of himself.

I wish he wasn't here.

I wish he had stayed at home and didn't put Bella in danger.

Edward looked up and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your thoughts." He snarled at me. Even though he had hunted, his eyes were pitch black. He growled before spinning around and stalking away. I looked at Alice to find that she and Jasper were staring at me. I shrugged.

The following few hours dragged by, but it was much easier than yesterday.

My fellow students seemed a little less interested in me, a fact that made me more comfortable. The whole of yesterday I had to watch my actions. I had to be careful not to look too fascinated by everyday things and I had to work on the way I talked.

I had made the grievous mistake of letting myself relax around Bella and she had picked up my unusual language.

Bella.

I had dreamt of her the previous night – about her classical beauty. She would fit right in my time.

Of course, the Cullens wouldn't allow me to associate myself with her and to protect them I'd try my best not to.

Bella Swan was off limits.

But somewhere in my mind I thought that perhaps I was destined to be with her. That she was perhaps the girl I was meant to be with. That she was the person Jake's wish was meant for.

But for now I have to respect the Cullens wishes. They were my family and maybe I would talk to Esme about my theory later.

I walked into the cafeteria, alone. Edward had decided to skip lunch and go hunt in preparation for Biology with Bella. There were fewer stares than yesterday, but curiosity is sometimes an ever increasing thing. I looked over the crowd in search of Bella.

I had told myself that I permit one fleeting glance and then I would ignore her.

My gaze was drawn to a large table with several people clustered randomly around it. I saw Bella sitting in between Jessica and a black haired girl with glasses. She was talking animatedly to the latter with a smile on her face. The girl said something and Bella looked up at my gaze. Her face broke into an even bigger smile, making the corners of my mouth curl upward without permission.

Realizing what I was doing I grimaced and kept my head down as I walked to the lunch table.

I had hoped that Alice or the others hadn't seen my transitory exchange with Bella and it didn't seem like they had. They were quiet and staring at either the ceiling, floor or table. I sat down and the silence continued.

I ate while looking at the different people in the room. Most people were laughing and talking enthusiastically. I pined for the same camaraderie; even at home it wasn't as carefree.

Lunch dragged by as I tried to control the urge to look at Bella again. At times I decided to look at her again, but was stopped by Alice's antagonistic stare.

"Remember what I told you, Mase." She said as lunch ended and she and Jasper walked away.

Rosalie kissed Emmett and loped away swinging her hips. Emmett whistled.

"Don't I have the hottest wife?" He asked, winking at me.

I felt my ears grow hot as I blushed.

"Let's just go to class, Emmett." He only laughed.

I spent my time in Spanish nervously looking at Emmett. I was waiting for him to jump up and run to Edward when he attacked Bella. Halfway through class Emmett was grinning and I frowned.

"What is it, Emmett?" I hissed at him. He smiled again.

"Edward was talking to Bella, but he ran out of things to say, so he's talking about the weather. Ugh, what a loser. I think I need to teach him how to really woo a girl." He laughed and turned back to his work.

Edward was talking to Bella?

A surge of jealousy raged through me. How dare he talk to her when I have to settle with an evanescent glance? I silently seethed as I continued with my worksheet.

When the bell rang my anger turned to dread. I didn't know how I would ignore Bella if she approached me.

I walked into the gym and the Coach told me not to undress. He was going to explain the rules of Badminton to the class. I walked to the stands where several other children were already seated. I sat in the back and kept my head down.

I only looked up when there was a loud commotion next to me. I saw Jessica and a few of her friends struggling for the seat next to me. Jessica sat down and the other girls looked miffed as they sat around me. I shifted in my seat.

"Hey, Masen." Jessica smiled. I grimaced and looked at Coach Clapp to avoid her gaze.

"Hello, Jessica." I mumbled perfunctory.

Luckily, Coach started with class and I listened raptly to circumvent Jessica's rambling. I saw Bella sitting next to a blond haired boy and yet again I felt jealousy. The class felt longer than usual and now and then Jessica would attempt to start a conversation. I would tell her to be quiet and she did for a while. When the bell rang to signal the end of the day I happily jumped up and walked out as fast as I could.

I had almost reached the door when a voice stopped me.

"Hi, Masen." It was tentative and I turned around ready to tell whomever that I was in a rush. My gaze fell on chocolaty brown orbs and I sighed.

The little voice in my head reminded me of Alice's advice and I gave Bella a curt nod before turning around and heading to Rosalie's car.

The rest of the Cullens were standing next to the cars with their heads together. Rosalie was gesturing wildly.

When I was within earshot I realized that the argument was about Bella.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"Edward's been talking to the human." Rosalie sneered. "He's risking us all, especially since he can't read her mind. We don't know if she's suspecting anything." The others looked distraught and Edward grimaced.

"I told you, Rosalie." He spat. "I only thought it would make it easier if I knew a little more about her." They glared at each other and I had the distinct impression that Rose was ready to physically attack Edward. Jasper seemed to agree.

"Come on guys. Let's talk about this at home. The humans are getting restless and their instincts are telling them to run. I think it'll look suspicious if Rosalie ripped Edward's head off." He said.

Edward and Rosalie scowled for another few minutes before pulling apart and walking to their respective cars.

The ride home was tense and Rosalie grumbled about humans while tearing through the streets, making me nauseous.

That afternoon Edward and Rosalie fought some more and at one stage the others had to physically restrain them. Esme was confused and hysterical as she watched her children circle themselves.

The only break they took was when Carlisle arrived home and had shouted at them to stop. Carlisle seemed like a compassionate, reasonable guy, but when the situation required it, he would become quiet scary.

After some finger pointing and some more shouting Carlisle had decided that no one should talk to Bella anymore. He accepted Edward's premise on getting to know her to help the temptation, but concluded that Edward knew enough and that any contact with Bella was forbidden.

"Tell that to Masen." Edward growled, glaring at me. "He's the one getting all googly-eyed with her." The other Cullens turned to me for confirmation. Carlisle looked sad as he shook his head.

"You too, Mase. You're part of the family and in our family we support ourselves." I nodded and scowled at Edward.

Tattle-tale. I thought to him. He shook his head and eyed me balefully.

I stalked up to Alice's room. I was sure Edward was going to sulk in his tonight and I didn't want to disturb 'his highness'.

I allowed myself to think about Bella that night, because the next day I would try to forget that she ever existed.

As I thought about her face when she had greeted me today I came to a conclusion:

There was no way I would ever forget Bella Swan.

_**A/N: I know this is a stupid chapter, but it was necessary for the story to grow and progress. Thanks for reading and please review! I want to try and reach 100, can you guys do that?**_

_**All my love **_

_**Jasperslittlesnack17 Xoxo**_

_**P.S. I was supposed to update last Friday, but my FF account was down and I couldn't log in.**_

_**P.P.S. It was my birthday Tuesday! I'm officially 15 years old. Can you guys send me a review? They're the best birthday presents!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Cosmopolitan, who?

_**A/N: There is nooooo way to possible begin to explain why this chapter is late. Just know that I had to deal with some things, this is not an excuse and I accept the fact that some of you might not want to read further. I just hope you can enjoy, if you do. This is a short chapter, but I hope to have another one posted soon! 3**_

**Loving Time Itself**

**Chapter 7: Cosmopolitan, who?**

The next morning I was awoken from my dreams by an over excited Emmett, bouncing on my mattress. "Hey, Masen! WAKE UP! Isn't it a perfect day for our Spanish quiz?" My eardrums felt like they were going to burst.

"Ugh...Emmett, it's too early in the morning." I moaned, rubbing my eyes. Emmett responded with a snicker and a, "Los monos bailando en el bosque." I sat up slowly and stared at him, bemused.

"What did you say?" I asked, hoping I had heard wrong. He repeated what he had said, causing me to burst out in laughter. "Really, Emmett, monkeys dancing in the forest?"

He shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna put it down for everything. Mrs. Gonzales has a sense of humor and a crush on me, so I think I'll do decent." I stared in amazement at the big goof.

A lot of people mistake Emmett of being stupid, because of his size, but he was amazingly intelligent. He just preferred to go around his life spreading happiness in the form of jokes. I applauded him for not caring what people thought about him.

I stretched and climbed out of the bed, startling when I realize that Alice was sitting in the corner watching Emmett and I with amused eyes. When she realized that I had to get ready, she threw my clothes, for the day, at me and breezed out of the room.

"You Cullens have absolutely no sense of privacy, do you?" I asked Emmett, who seemed to have settled down now that I have awakened. He shrugged, but nodded as he acquiesced. I shooed him out so I could dress.

When I arrived downstairs, I found that Esme had made some pancakes for me. I wanted to thank her, but she didn't seem to be anywhere. Instead, I found Alice. I decided to thank her for choosing my clothing, but before I said anything she nodded.

I still wasn't used to the future seeing thing.

"Mase, we have to talk." She said her voice solemn, something I didn't think was possible for the hyper pixie.

I sat down and pulled the plate of pancakes closer. After taking a bite, I nodded to show that I was listening. She took a deep breath.

"Masen, I know that you like Bella, but you have to think about how all of this could affect the family. I think that you might be acting a little rashly." I frowned and swallowed the bite in my mouth.

"Rashly?" I asked, befuddled. Alice glared at my interruption and I quickly mumbled an apology before taking another bite of the pancakes.

"Yes, rashly. I think that you're overwhelmed and homesick and you just want to find a girl so that Jake's wish is fulfilled and you can go back home." I opened my mouth to protest, but she silenced me with another glare. "I know that you don't owe us anything, but if you care for us at all, please, stay away from Bella."

I finished the last bite of the pancakes and thought about what Alice was saying while I chewed. I was aware that what she was saying was true. I think Bella's physical appeal just made me think, automatically, that she was the one that I was supposed to fall in love with. I thought of how devastated Esme would be if I ruined their family because I was selfish. Before I could nod in agreement, Alice tackled me with a hug.

I grunted in pain and she released me, realizing she was crushing me.

"Time for school." She squealed and I sighed with dread.

~ * ~ * ~ LTI ~ * ~ *~

It was a strange day at school.

Jessica kept walking towards me in between classes before turning away abruptly at the last second. It was making me jittery, also Alice seemed to burst out laughing whenever she saw me.

The rest of the day passed without trouble and the Spanish quiz passed without incident, until I reluctantly walked into Gym. I'd have to tell Bella that I can't really talk to her anymore. Coach Clapp was continuing his chat about Badminton today, so I didn't need to undress. My eyes scanned the crowd inside and I saw Bella talking to the same blond haired guy I saw her with yesterday.

A surge of unreasonable jealously raged through me, but I suppressed it bitterly. Bella deserved a normal guy like him. I was glad that I didn't form an emotional attraction towards her, because this would've been all the more difficult.

I sat on the complete opposite side of the bleachers from her, deciding that I could talk to her tomorrow, since she was talking to that other guy.

Gym was filled with surreptitious glances and halfway through I stopped myself. This was just going to make it more difficult. When the bell rang I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I picked up my backpack and looked up only to see Bella making her way to me. I watched as she struggled and stumbled through the crowd and I couldn't help but smile.

It was awkwardly adorable.

"Masen!" A loud voice pierced my thoughts and I looked around, reflexively.

In hindsight, that wasn't the best idea. Jessica walked toward me, smiling and blushing. She looked nervous. My eyes quickly flickered back to Bella and I saw that she was staring at Jessica. She looked at me and turned around, before walking out the door.

When I turned around, I found that Jessica was standing really close to me and I took a step back. "Jessica." I nodded, keeping my voice neutral. She took a step forward, causing me to take a step back and we continued this dance until my back hit the railing of the bleachers. "Was there something you needed?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly in fear. Jessica's blue eyes sparked and she leaned forward so that her mouth was next to my ear. She had an overwhelming amount of perfume on.

"You." She muttered, making me shiver in disgust. Before I could say or do anything her lips were on mine. I was shell shocked. I wasn't sure how long I stood there, but by the time I snapped out of it, Jessica was pulling away with a smug smile.

"What was that?!" I all but shouted as I wiped my mouth with my hand. Behavior like this wouldn't be condoned back home in my time. Jessica's smile faltered and she bit her lip as her face slid into a frown.

"Cosmopolitan said that if you like a guy, you should just come out and tell him." Her voice was quivering and her blue eyes welled up. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Listen, Jessica. You seem like a splendid girl. And I don't know who Cosmopolitan is, but I don't think you should listen to her. I am really, truly sorry but I can't be in a relationship with you." I racked my brain for an appropriate excuse. "It's not you, it's me." I said, patting myself on the back for my genius line. That was sure to not offend her.

Before I knew it my head turned to the right and a stinging sensation resonated in my cheek area.

She slapped me!

I was flabbergasted as I watched her storm away. She seemed to be muttering about how all of the Cullens were jerks.

I contemplated what I could possibly have done wrong, while I walked to the parking lot. I found the Cullens lounging around the cars and when Alice saw me her mouth lifted into a smile. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You knew!" I accused, watching her and the others giggle. "Alice, why didn't you inform me. I seemed to have made a grievous error, because she slapped me. What did I do wrong?" I watched as their composure broke down and they all giggled while I glared.

"Oh come on, Mase." Alice danced over to me and patted my arm, sympathetically. "You're here to find your true love and you won't find her if you don't take chances." She giggled again. "By the way, NEVER tell a girl that 'it's me, not you'." I stared in confusion.

"Would you rather have me tell her that it is her?" I asked, repulsed at just the idea. Alice's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically.

"It seems you have a lot to learn about girls, Mase." Jasper said, amused.

"Yeah." Edward chipped in. "Maybe you should go on a date with Jessica." He put an emphasis on the should. My eyes narrowed as I glared.

"Hey, Mr. Smarty Vampire. You do realize that if Jessica is my true love, she's yours, too." I watched in satisfaction when he blanched. He muttered something under his breath and climbed into his Volvo.

The drive home was silent, with the exception of Emmett throwing around a few taunts and jabs and when we arrived home I was planning on immediately going up to Alice's room. My plan, however, flew out of the window when Esme decided to ask me about my day. I just answered with a: "Why don't you ask Alice?"

This set of a whole round of debating whose fault it was. Esme properly chastised Alice, much to my amusement. At least Alice had the sense to look embarrassed.

"Masen, dear. I think it might be best if you don't go to school anymore. It seems to me that too much drama has arisen since you have. It will be easier to stay away from Bella and you wouldn't have to worry about all the human girls trying to steal away your virtue." Esme ended her little speech with a pinch to my cheek. The mother bear seemed to have come out.

"I agree, Esme. I think that would be best." I added smugly as I watched the Cullen children stare in awe. When Esme left the room, I casually mentioned that I was her favorite and I watched as their faces slid into frowns.

I was definitely the favorite.

_**A/N: I got the Spanish on Google Translate and I apologize profusely if I got it wrong. I hope that some of you are still reading this (even though it's terrible at the moment) and that you will review.**_

_**All my love**_

_**Jasperslittlesnack17 **_


End file.
